Manual scanning type printing devices are known which have a casing held by a user to manually scan, thereby printing contents, such as a letter, a symbol, a logo, a character, and a marking, on a print medium. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H10-35028 discloses such a type of printing device.
The manual scanning type printing device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H10-35028 requires the user to estimate the entire length of the contents to be printed based on the number of letters in the contents, and the size of the letter, and the like, and to adjust the printing start position.
This does not help the user to place the printing device to the precise printing start position in order to print the contents at the desired position.